1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for making ice and more particularly to a system for making ice in accordance with the sorption principle.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Methods and devices are presently known for making ice utilizing the evaporation principle. These methods for making ice remove vapor of an aqueous solution from the space above the surface of the solution which causes more liquid to evaporate. The evaporation of the liquid lowers the liquid's temperature causing it to enter a solid phase when its temperature reaches the solidification point temperature. The triple point of pure water, the point at which water can exist as a solid, liquid and vapor is at 0.degree. C. and 6.1 mbar. However, aqueous solutions solidify at even lower temperatures and lower vapor pressures.
In order to solidify aqueous solutions by means of the evaporation principle, large amounts of vapor must be removed from the environment. If the vapor is then compressed to atmospheric pressure, considerable effort of mechanical devices is required. The mechanical energy which would be expended is considerably above alternative methods, for example, the energy needed to operate a conventional ice machine.
Furthermore, methods and equipment are presently known whereby the vapor to be removed is absorbed by a sorption medium. Such a method and equipment is used for freeze drying of foods. Although the latter method enables rapid ice making, it is not practical for making ice in the home or in a small retail establishment.